Educational Use Only
by Candian Bacon
Summary: Severus saves Harry from abuse at age 5...That's all I'm saying right now...
1. Severus saves the day!

Chapter Un: Meeting Mr. Bat himself.

"Boy! Get in here and make us breakfast!" A greatly obese man yelled from his chair behind his morning paper.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." A voice carried over from the cupboard under the stairs.

The door to the cupboard opened to reveal a small boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes; which were hidden behind large and broken glasses.

This is boy was Harry Potter. He has lived with his Aunt and Uncle and their whale of a son Dudley.

Harry walked into the kitchen to discover that his aunt and uncle were already waiting for him to make the breakfast. He saw that there were presents lying about.

'Great…It's Dudley's birthday…Just bloody perfect.' Harry thought as he walked over to the fridge and brought out the mixing for pancakes.

Sighing he began to mix the batter together as he thought about his dream last night.

It was filled with a green flash and a woman screaming. A roar of a motorcycle could be heard in the background before everything went dark and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry poured the mix onto the pan and waited. Soon he flipped the pancake over and waited for the other side to cook.

'Thump. Thump.'

'Dudley's up. Great…And I just finished.' Harry thought as he put the pancakes on a plated with eggs, bacon, sausage and grits.

He placed the plate on the table with a large pitcher of orange juice in the only open spot. Quietly, Harry slipped into the hallway and into his cupboard just as Dudley burst into the kitchen.

Harry sighed and turned on the little flashlight he had and began reading a book about vampires.

'Rap. Rap.'

Harry heard the knock before Uncle Vernon even realized their breakfast was interrupted.

"Boy! Get the door!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry called.

Harry crawled out of his cupboard and straitened his overly large clothes. He walked to the door and opened it. There standing was a tall man with deepest dark brown eyes and shoulder length ebony black hair. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt covered by a black trench coat.

"Yes? May I help you?" Harry asked politely.

"Ah…Mister Potter. Is your Aunt home?" The man sneered.

"One moment, sir." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia. There's some man here to see you." Harry said.

"Go back to your cupboard, freak. I'll take care of this." Petunia snapped.

"Yes, Aunt." Harry said.

Harry walked back into the hallway and nodded at the man in the doorway; then walked into his cupboard and shut the door. He heard Petunia walked up and lock the door and begin talking to the man.

"What do you want Snape? I took him in. What else does that bumbling fool want?" Harry heard Petunia say.

"Did you just lock that boy in the cupboard?!" The man growled.

"So? He was being bad and needed to be punished." Petunia seethed.

"And what did he do?" The man snapped.

"He's a freak. He is punished for using magic." Petunia said.

Harry heard a slam and heard foot steps coming closer. Harry curled up in the corner of the cupboard and covered himself with the moth eaten blanket.

The door opened and Harry whimpered, expecting his aunt to drag him out and beat him.

"I'll be good Aunt Petunia. I won't do it again. I'll be a good boy. Please don't hurt me." Harry sobbed.

Harry then felt gentle hands remove the blanket and pick him up.

"Are you ok, Harry? Did they hurt you?" A deep voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes to see the man from before holding him close and looking at him with comforting eyes. Harry eyes teared up and threw his arms around the man and cried into his shoulder.

"Yes. They hurt me. Help me." Harry managed to choke out.

"Don't worry Harry. They are never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that." The man said.

Harry only slightly tightened his hold of the man as he pulled out a wand.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You don't know what a wand is!? Damn Muggles." The dark man growled.

The man wrapped his arms around Harry and slammed the cupboard door shut.

"You're coming with me. I'm not letting you stay with these horrible people." The man reassured Harry.

"Thank-you sir." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome Harry. And you can call me Severus." The man replied.

"Kay…Sev'rus" Harry whispered as they disappeared into the night…

**AN: Well…You like? This is my first (?) Harry Potter story…Actually I'm writing a Harry Potter/Twilight story right now and a Harry Potter featuring Severus's daughter (WHAT!?) Anyway… Review…I guess…I will accept flames unlike some authors. I like to use to roast my Twinkies. ^^**


	2. A new daddy!

**AN: Well…Here's my second chapter…Tis a little shorter then most, but the third chapter is pretty long…So…Here you go**

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine…Draco and Harry would be like rabbits in heat with each other…Dumbledore would be dead…Remus would have a daughter and James, Lily and Sirius would be alive…So do I own it? No? Then don't use…

* * *

Chapter Deux: New Daddy

To say Severus was mad would be a gross understatement. Severus was furious. He had promised Lily he would watch over her son. He trusted Dumbledore to keep him informed with Harry's wellbeing. Lucky he was curious about what Harry looked like; so he went to go see.

To see a five-year old get thrown into a cupboard for using magic was barbaric. Severus was frightened about what else had happened to the child.

"Harry? I have a question…" Severus rubbed Harry's back.

"Yes Sev'rus?" Harry whispered as Severus's backrub made him sleepy.

"Do you want to stay with me? I'm moving across the pond to the New World. You could live with me." Severus asked.

"Really!?" Harry exclaimed, wide awake as they walked into Grimgotts.

"Really, really." Severus smiled. (XD)

"Can I? You seem nice. Like I know you…" Harry said.

"That's because you do. I knew your mother." Severus said as he handed the goblin two keys.

"You knew my mummy?" Harry exclaimed, as they sat down in a cart.

Severus nodded and his arms tightened around Harry as the cart sped off down the track.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

After Severus and Harry left the bank, with two bag's full of gold, they apparated to the closet airport and bought two tickets.

"Sev'rus? Where we going?" Harry mumbled sleepy.

"Just a small town in Colorado. I think the town's called Denver. Or just outside it. You'll like it. It snow's a ton during the winter and has swim able weather during the summer." Severus said as they boarded their plane and sat first class.

Severus smiled when he found Harry asleep. Leaning back, he gathered Harry in his arms and laid him on his chest. Then he threw his trench coat over them and promptly fell asleep.

By the time they landed in Denver, Colorado; it was almost midnight. Severus had set Harry down so they could get the kinks out from sleeping in the same position for almost two days.

"Sev'rus? We there?" Harry asked as they looked for someplace to eat.

"Yes. Let's head to the house I bought us." Severus said, picking Harry back up.

"M'kay." Harry murmured.

Severus smiled and tussled Harry's hair.

"Just go to sleep, _Menaco._" Severus chuckled.

"M'kay…Night Daddy." Harry whispered a, falling fast asleep.

Severus stopped and looked up as Harry's sleeping face. Tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

"Daddy…Goodnight my _Menaco._" Severus whispered as he disappeared with Harry into the foggy black night…

**AN: So? Whattcha think? Good? Bad? Me no care. Wait for the third chapter soon…Chaio. **


	3. Malfoy? What's a Malfoy? Part 1

**AN: Wow…Two chapter's in one day…Wish I was like this with all my other stories… ^^' Well…Here's chapter 3!**

Disclaimer: Has my petition come back saying I own Harry Potter? No? Damn…Oh well…I can still mess with the plot tho as much as I wish. Hehe…

Chapter 3: Malfoy? What's a Malfoy?

(10 years later)

"Goal!!! Harmony Snape has shot the winning goal!!! The Wildcats are going to the Championships!!!" The commentary screamed into his microphone.

People in the stands jumped up and screamed Harmony's name. She jumped up and down cheering. The he team mates grabbed her and placed her on Willow's shoulder's as she was the tallest.

Harmony laughed and grabbed the big trophy handed to her. She raised it up in the air and cheered. April pumped a fist in the air and shouted,

"Party at my place!"

Everyone cheered and headed towards the locker-room. Harmony rode on Willow's shoulders all the way there.

"Scooby! Put me down!" Harmony shrieked.

Willow laughed and sat Harmony down in the showers. Harmony stripped and threw her uniform into the hamper.

"Damn Shorty! Your barely 5'2" and skinny like a pole but you got boobs that rival my mama's." Jasmine exclaimed, looking at Harmony's chest.

"Well sorry. Daddy say's I get them from my mum." Harmony said, ducking her head under the showerhead.

Harmony quickly washed her body and hair, and then jumped out. Soon she was dressed in her neon green corset, lacy skirt and tights. She threw her emerald green and silver high-tops on. Harmony then pulled her waist-length raven black hair into a high ponytail.

"Hey Har! Let me do your make-up!" Sandy called.

"NO thanks. I'm done already!" Harmony called as she finished putting on her make-up.

Harmony placed her green and black chocker around her neck and finally grabbed her knapsack.

"I'll call you if Daddy say's I can go to the party!" Harmony yelled to April.

"Bye Shadow!" Everyone called.

Harmony giggled and left the locker room with her winning ribbon. Harmony began looking around to find her dad.

"Harry." A deep baritone voice called.

Harmony spun around and saw her most favorite person in the whole world.

"Daddy! We won!" Harmony cheered, jumping on her dad.

"Yes, you did my _Menaco_. Congratulations. Ready to head home?" Severus asked.

"Yep! Hey Daddy? Can I go to April's party tonight? Or are we doing something?" Harmony asked.

"Sorry Hun. We're going out. It's the tenth anniversary of us becoming a family." Severus said.

"Oh yeah! Ok…Where are we going this year?" Harmony asked, excited. Daddy always took her to famous places.

"I don't know…Maybe _**Mahoutsukai**_®?" Severus smirked.

"SWEET!" Harmony exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Severus laughed and tousled Harmony's hair. They began their walk home and said hello to many people. But as they cross the threshold of their home; Harmony cried out in pain, holding her hands on her forehead; which hid a lightning bolt shaped scar. Severus grunted in pain as his left arm flared up like it was on fire where a tattoo was.

"Daddy! How'd they find us?" Harmony cried out in pain.

"I don't know! Grab our wands!" Severus said.

But as Harmony ran to the mantle to grab their wands; the fire flared green…

**AN: Well…There you go…This is the first part of the third chapter…My eyes want to burn out of their sockets right now, so I'll write up the last part later. Well R&R!**


	4. Author's note

Author's note.

I'm really sorry guys...I just can't finish this. Normally I'd try to at least finish or end the stories, but this time...

If any of you want to adopt this then your welcome. I'd like you to ask me though and give me credit for what is already written though. I just have too much on my plate. I have to finish high school and then college, plus trying to get a job and take care of my mom. I appreciate you guys staying with me for so long and dealing with my inconsistencies. Gracias. If I ever do write more stories then I'll finish them. I promise.

Sincerly,

Akilha.


End file.
